Who You Used To Be
by Shadows08
Summary: Murtagh is sent on a mission to find the rider to Gakbatorix's last egg. Then he meets Sam. Then, she shows him what freedom was like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Eragon and Eldest and everything that has to do with the Inheritance trilogy. That is exactly why I'm writing fanfiction. Just kidding! I don't own anything. Everythin belongs to Christopher Paolini. Except for my character, Samantha/Sam

Murtagh was called to Galbatorix's throne room_. 'I wonder what he wants this time, he's probably still upset about the battle on the burning plains,'_ he thought.

"Murtagh," Galbatorix said, "I am sending you on a new mission, I want you to take the last dragon egg and travel throughout Algaesia and find its rider."

"It will be done," Murtagh said solemnly.

"If you fail at this mission or if something happens to that egg, the punishment will be most severe," Galbatorix said warningly.

"I understand," Murtagh replied. He, then, left and went to go get prepared for the mission.

_'Thorn,'_ Murtagh called to his blood-red dragon. _'Yes?'_ Thorn replied. Murtagh told him everything that the king said about a new mission.

_'I am glad that a new dragon rider will eventually be found,'_ Thorn told Murtagh_. 'I am too, but I would be much happier if we didn't have to serve that madman of a king,'_ Murtagh replied_. 'I would too, but I guess we don't always get everything we want in life_, Thorn said. '_That's true.' _

---------------------------------------

Samantha was taking a walk in part of the spine. She liked the spine because almost no one ever came there. Also, she thought that most of the animals in it were interesting.

Another reason was that it was the easiest way for Sam to avoid the empire.

It wasn't like she was in any trouble with them or anything. She just decided that it was better to isolate herself from it as much as possible. Sam figured that it was better to not get tangled up in ANYTHING that had to do with the empire.

Sam, also, felt the same exact way about the Varden.

She had lived in the Spine and took care of herself ever since her mother died. It wasn't easy considering Sam was only eight when she died. But after ten years it got much, much easier.

Sam remembered that her mom always seemed a bit sad. The only reason Sam could really figure out why was that it had something to do with her father. She had never known her father and had never thought to ask her mother about him.

Sometimes she wished she had.

But lately, Sam was having strange feelings that something big was going to happen soon.

_'Or you could just be paranoid,'_ She thought pushing her blonde hair out of her deep blue-green eyes.

But no matter what she did, she still couldn't shake of that feeling.

A/N: I'm sorry if that was a little to short. I was kinda in a hurry when I typed this.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it took me this long to update. I have no clue what happened, I guess I just wasn't paying attention to how fast I update my stories. But, I'll try to be quicker from now on.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 2:

'_I think that this mission may actually be impossible, Thorn,' _Murtagh told his ruby dragon.

It had been a few weeks since he and Thorn had began their mission to find the next rider for the emerald green dragon in the last dragon egg known in existence.

They had been to many different places looking for the right person. Yet, they haven't been found.

'_it can't be,' _replied Thorn, '_There has to be someone in all of Alagaesia meant to be a rider. We just haven't found the right person yet.'_

'_I guess you're right. I just wish it wasn't taking so long.'_

'_Well, of course I'm right,'_ thorn told Murtagh.

'_Yes, you're right _and _arrogant,' _Murtagh shot back.

Thorn didn't bother to say anything back to his companion.

After a while, Murtagh told Thorn, '_Let's stop in the Spine for tonight, set up camp, rest, and continue our search tomorrow.'_

'_Very well,' _answered Thorn.

Not long afterwards, Thorn landed in a clearing that had plenty of room to fit a dragon that they had discovered.

After setting up a small camp and eating a quick supper, Murtagh said a few words to Thorn then fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone brightly throught the slightly small window in the nearly tiny hut that Samantha lived in.

'_I thought in a large forest with probably more trees then there are numbers doesn't see much sun,'_ she thought groaning in annoyance as she woke from her slumber.

'_I guess it's time to rise and shine,'_ she thought, sourly.

Sam was definitely not a morning person.

she thought back to some rumors she heard in a small town that was about fifteen miles away from her home. It was the town that was closest to her home. She had to go there to buy things she needed, like food.

She heard someone mentioning something about some rider who recently became that, who was loyal to Galbatorix.

He was apparently on a mission to find another rider.

'_Nice. There aren't going to be only two power – hungry madmen who have extremely massive power, but three,' _thought Sam, somewhat cynically.

She climbed out of her bed, got dressed, and buckled her sword onto her belt.

She wore a blck tunic, matching leggings, and old, worn out boots. Sam rarely ever wore dresses because they simply just didn't fit in with her lifestyle at all.

After she finished her daily morning routine, she decided to go for a short walk outside.

She ended up reaching an extremely large clearing.

Sam's mouth dropped wide open at the sight she saw.

There in the clearing was a handsome man who appeared to be about her age, possibly even a year or two older, with a large ruby colored dragon.

"What the hell?" Sam said, entirely shocked.

"Hello," the man said.

It took every single bit of Samantha's will power to not completely loose it right there and start acting like a complete lunatic.

A/N: I'm sorry if that was too short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I have serious problems with that. I'll try to update soon, but I also have issues on updating fast.

WAS THIS GOOD, OKAY, BAD, DID IT JUST PLAIN SUCK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
